


Intimately

by korepers



Series: FE3H fic series [9]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bickering, Fluff, M/M, No Beta, Suggestive Themes, Teasing, i think, idk - Freeform, its 1 am and im drunk, you know the deal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 18:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20262643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korepers/pseuds/korepers
Summary: Ferdinand loves tea, the acquired taste fitting for a noble like him. But it’s not the aroma, flavor, or the calm environment what makes the experience the most enjoyable.It’s the company, of course.





	Intimately

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't played the BE route so... keep that in mind

Ferdinand chuckles softly as Hubert pours him some tea. The aroma is soft, pleasant, almost fruity. Ferdinand loves tea, the acquired taste fitting for a noble like him. But it’s not the aroma, flavor, or the calm environment what makes the experience the most enjoyable.

It’s the company, of course.

It’s not usual for Hubert to smile like this. The gesture does not usually reach his eyes, which look like daggers no matter Hubert’s expression. Always evaluating, judging, calculating. That’s the role he has chosen for himself, to even ruin himself if that means that Edelgard prevails, even after the war.

As Ferdinand pours some coffee for him, he reminds himself not to let Hubert ruin himself. Not to let himself become completely dark. To allow him some well deserved peace.

Ferdinand doesn’t like coffee. It has a muddy texture, a way too piercing aroma, a taste so bitter that it makes it impossible for Ferdinand to relax. He does like Hubert’s expression as he drinks, though, the imported beans being one of the usual presents Ferdinand offers him from time to time. Hubert hums in delight, his usually cold eyes getting warmer, a hint of a true smile reaching them, carefully hidden behind the cup.

Ferdinand wants to see more of it. All of it.

“You look delighted, Hubert. It is a marvelous sight.” he says, without thinking, and he feels heat pooling on his stomach, his chest, slowly flowing to his face. He has never been shy, but something about the situation makes him tremble inside with the frailness of a butterfly.

“You seem to enjoy looking at me, yourself.” Hubert remarks, slightly biting, no venom on his tongue.

Ferdinand’s throat feels dry, but he doesn’t take a sip of tea, aware that it would be rude to do so when Hubert is looking at him so intently, similar to the way he looks at Edelgard, but not quite. Hubert doesn’t look at him with reverence, as a superior. He looks at him as an equal.

When he speaks, it sounds a little hoarse, but he doesn’t really mind that much.

“I do. Quite a lot.”

And Hubert, damn his evil ways, gets a little closer, way too close for what’s considered acceptable in public for nobles like them. Ferdinand’s hands are shaking, but not because of fear, like other people do when facing Hubert; or rage, like he used to do when they were both younger. It’s anticipation, he realises. The thought doesn’t bother him at all.

“It almost sounds as if you fancied me, Ferdinand.”

Ferdinand does, and it’s killing him inside. They have been teasing each other for a couple of weeks now, after the war ended. Edelgard looks at them with equal parts happiness and annoyance, because of the slight jealousy of how close the two men have gotten, and because both of them are way too emotionally stupid to take a leap of faith.

This time, Ferdinand decides, he is going to do it.

“I do.” he repeats, his voice wavering, trying not to hold his cup of tea, just in case his hands are shaking too much.

Hubert dares not to look too surprised, the smug bastard. They used to despise each other when they were younger, avoiding each other, not truly knowing each other until the war started, getting closer during it. And now, they have all the time in the world, to get to know each other thoroughly. Intimately.

“What if I told you, rhetorically speaking of course, that the feeling was mutual?”

Even in this situation, Hubert just cannot stop being Hubert. Teasing, trying to elicit a response, trying to get on his nerves in an innocuous way.

Of course, Ferdinand has to take the upper hand. Quite literally.

Hubert is not used to physical contact, mostly because most people are terrified by him, but also because he doesn’t actively seek it. One track mind, always and forever. Only worried about his Empress and their plans, until Ferdinand had become way too noisy to ignore. 

So, when Ferdinand takes his hand, both of them feeling the warmth even while wearing gloves, Hubert’s breath hitches. Ferdinand’s golden eyes shine, not leaving Hubert’s own as he kisses his hand, an honest smile against the fabric.

“I would be delighted, of course.”

Hubert is definitely blushing, but Ferdinand doesn’t have much time to think about it, because as he raises his head, Hubert is kissing him, with a hunger repressed for who knows how long, but so gently that Ferdinand feels like crying. The ice around his heart cracking slightly, darkness finding even the faintest light that is Ferdinand’s presence.

None of them think too much about their tea and coffee, getting cold, forgotten, because this time, they are only thinking about each other. The empress’ two loyal advisors, so close, so intimate, that the whole Empire is jealous of what they have.

**Author's Note:**

> I love coffee btw.
> 
> Also ofc comments>kudos
> 
> My fanfic sideblog (on tumblr) is @prayforfroot  
My main one is @eskuhotzak


End file.
